


Be Careful What You Wish For

by imangery (orphan_account)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Pining, a bit of angst, dohyon is everyone’s baby, friends(?) to lovers, jealous seungyoun, seungwoo is a warlock or something that do magic, seungyoun is a jerk but he’ll come around, wooseok is the best boy ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/imangery
Summary: Seungyoun just wants to get rid of Wooseok so when he gets the chance, he immediately jump on the opportunity.





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first chaptered fic and i am nervous af.

It’s 9:00 in the morning, Seungyoun is already 30 minutes late for his class but he is not even rushing.

He’s just really annoyed that he had to do this for the sake of not being able to be met with Wooseok a.k.a the most annoying person ever.

He arrived at uni, thinking he was safe but boy was he wrong.

Seungyoun immediately spotted Wooseok sitting outside his classroom, and as soon as he heard footsteps approaching, he quickly turned his head towards Seungyoun’s direction, face immediately lighting up.

Seungyoun wants to bang his head in the nearest wall than to deal with Wooseok. He is just so done.

“Good morning, Seungyoun. Did something happen to you? Why were you late? I was worried you got sick or something.”

Wooseok’s face is clouded with concern, eyes searching whether Seungyoun is hurt or if he has symptoms of being sick. And Seungyoun just wants a break from this.

“Here’s your breakfast for today, I made your favorite since you have an exam later.”

Seungyoun just rolled his eyes, not taking the lunch box Wooseok is giving him, but Wooseok persistently slid it into Seungyoun’s bag.

“Kim, how many times do I have to tell you that I don’t like you doing this?”

Wooseok pretended not to hear anything, just smiling brighter than he did earlier while Seungyoun is getting more and more annoyed.

“I have to go now to my class. See you later, Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun went inside their classroom and sat just right beside his usual seatmate and (unfortunately) his friend, Hangyul.

“Did you see Wooseok outside? He’s been waiting for you, and speaking of that, why were you late? You’re lucky it’s a free cut.”

“I was avoiding Wooseok, thinking that if I come in late, he wouldn’t be there anymore.”

What he said just caused Hangyul to laugh like he can’t believe Seungyoun even thought of doing that.

“Wow man, you know how crazy Wooseok is for you. I don’t really know why you haven’t give in, Wooseok is pretty, and we both know that.”

“Him following me around is annoying as shit.”

Wooseok has been bothering him for the last two years of his life. They were childhood friends, well more like acquaintances because they live near each other but they are not really close ‘close’ to the point where they can call each other friends.

The two of them, being the same age, attended the same school eversince grade school until now that they’re in college. Wooseok was bearable at first, likeable even but everything changed when Wooseok confessed to Seungyoun.

In their freshman year, Wooseok confessed about his feelings for Seungyoun, saying that he liked him ever since high school and he can’t just stay put knowing that he might have a chance if he tell Seungyoun about it. But the problem is, he doesn’t have a chance, Seungyoun rejected his feelings saying that he doesn’t like Wooseok that way but it didn’t end there.

Wooseok, a week after confessing, began waiting for him outside his classroom every morning, greeting him and giving him breakfast. Every dismissal, Wooseok makes sure that he can catch Seungyoun so they can go home together.

Seungyoun is part of the soccer varsity team and whenever he has games, Wooseok will always be there, cheering and shouting his name. He also can’t escape Wooseok even at home since he tutors his younger brother at their house on weekends.

Seungyoun gained a shadow he didn’t ask for and it started to get in his skin.

When it really started to annoy him, he confronted Wooseok about it. Asking why the heck he keeps on doing the things he is doing when Seungyoun rejected him in the first place.

“I just want to show you my love. Just let me do this, Seungyoun. I’m not asking you to like me back.”

Eversince, Seungyoun started to do things that he think will drive Wooseok away.

He started to be rude and hostile to Wooseok at one point in time, thinking that if he says bad things to the other boy, he would stop and go away. Seungyoun insulted Wooseok but it didn’t affect the younger. Just putting on a smile, appearing like he doesn’t hear the ugly things Seungyoun is saying towards him.

Seungyoun stopped on that technique when Wooseok’s bestfriend, Jinhyuk, punched him on the face one day saying that if he keeps on hurting his friend, he’ll make sure that he’ll break every bone in Seungyoun’s body.

Seungyoun, didn’t stop it just because he got punched, although it really hurt, creating a bruise at the side of his lip. He stopped doing it because he realized that he is not that kind of person, insulting others is not something he does, is not something a decent person should do. He’s annoyed at Wooseok but it’s unreasonable to call him words and such.

So, Seungyoun just resort to ignoring Wooseok completely.

He pretended that Wooseok is invisible, not making any reactions whenever Wooseok talks to him. He pretends not to see when Wooseok waves at him or smiles at him.

At home, he doesn’t go outside his room whenver he knows that Wooseok is there. He gets all the classes he know that will coincide with Wooseok’s so there would be no possibility that Wooseok can have time to approach him.

He feigns ignorance whenever he see the sadness in the younger’s expression whenever he does it. It’s not really his fault, Wooseok should have stopped doing it the moment Seungyoun confronted him.

Their last class ended earlier than expected so Seungyoun rushed outside the classroom not even bithering to tell Hangyul goodbye, just tapping on his shoulder as a signal that he’s gonna go first.

It’s his chance to go home without Wooseok riding on the same bus on walking on the same direction because they live in the same neighborhood (he should really consider living with Hangyul).

Seungyoun greeted his younger brother, who’s watching TV when he entered their living room, by giving him a bear hug.

“Dohyonie, my favorite baby in this world. How’s school little bro?”

Dohyon shouts as soon as he is engulfed in his brother’s embrace, trying hard to pull away but when he deemed that it’s fruitless to go against his hyung’s hug, he just stayed put until Seungyoun was satisfied.

“Hyung, ‘m 14 now. I’m not a baby anymore.”

Seungyoun pinched his cheek while cooing at Dohyon. Dohyon just made an angry face which made him looked cuter than ever.

“Nope, still my baby until you grow old and have white hair and lose your baby teeth.”

Dohyon just shake his head at how energetic his hyung is today. Seungyoun was particulary in the best mood because he was able to minimize his interactions with Wooseok today.

Seungyoun keeps on bothering Dohyon when he heard a knock on their door. It was his mom who opened it.

“Dohyon-ah! Your Wooseok hyung is here.”

As soon as Seungyoun heard that, he immediately went upstairs straight to his room, and locked it.

He wore his earphones and played music in max volume just to block out the sounds from downstairs, especially the hearty laughter from both his mom and brother, both so fond of Wooseok.

Seungyoun woke up, without even realizing that he already fell asleep, his phone battery all drained he thought since no music is playing from his earphones anymore. He woke up from the sound of someone’s continuous “psst”.

Seungyoun with his eyes still closed, got up from lying down and the moment he opened his eyes, he let out a scream but no sound was produced which just frightened him more and made him scream again but still there’s no sound coming out from him.

There was a strange man standing in front of the foot of his bed. Tall and lanky, really pale, with gray hair and bright green eyes, seemingly older than Seungyoun but certainly younger to be his father, maybe 3 to 5 years older than him. The man was wearing some vintage red long coat as well as red slacks. His shirt is the only thing black but even his shoes are red and the details were all gold, the buttons of his shirt and coat and his shoelaces.

“I’ll only give you back your voice if you promise you won’t scream anymore, kid.” said the strange man while picking on his fingernails, seemingly bored and barging in someone’s room is something he does normally.

The strange man shift his eyes from his fingernails to Seungyoun who still looks frightened but he lifted his right arm and did a gesture of promise. The strange man studied Seungyoun, thinking whether the boy will keep his promise.

The man then snaps his fingers, and Seungyoun felt something was lifted from his chest.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my room? We’re poor, don’t rob us. Oh my god! Are you going to kill me? Please don’t kill, I still have to see my baby brother grow up and get married and have children. Please don’t kil—“

“Shut up, kid. I don’t kill people, well technically I can but I don’t.”

That just made Seungyoun feel scared so he made himself smaller and he even huhged a pillow, thinking that it would defend him if ever the strange man attacks him.

“I’m Seungwoo, I do magic and shit like that. I really like messing around with people you know but I also like granting wishes when I’m in a good mood and you’re lucky because I’m in the best mood right now.”

“This is so strange you know like put yourself in my shoes, what would you do if some guy in red just tells you all this stuff, what would you do?”

“I’ll ask a wish ofcourse. You’re dumb if you let this pass.”

Seungyoun really think about it, this should not be real because if it is, then he might be going crazy. This is most likely a dream so he thinks why not just be cooperative to this strange man in front of him.

“Okay, are you like a genie? Are you gonna give me 3 wishes?”

“Nah, we’re not really close so just gonna give you only one.”

“Fine. I want you to make Kim Wooseok gone.”

“I told you I don’t kill people, kid.”

“Not like that, just I want him to stop following me around anymore. I wish he goes away and stop liking me.”

Seungwoo grins like he just won the lottery. His green eyes glint with mischief, which kinda scared Seungyoun again but he deemed that Seungwoo is just that strange.

“Okay, kid. _Your wish is my command_.”

Seungyoun was so confused when Seungwoo started chuckling, a small dimple appearing on his right cheek. Seungyoun swears he heard him say “you are so gonna regret this” but he chose to ignore it, solely focusing on the strange man almost crying from so much laughing, he even clutched a hand to his chest.

“Fun is really on my side. See you around, kid.”

Seungwoo gave a salute to Seungyoun and then he snaps his fingers again.

He’s gone and the next thing Seungyoun knows, everything around him went black.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. comments are greatly appreciated!!! <3 stay tuned to the next update. i’ll try to do it weekly ;;


End file.
